Wife Swap, Cullens and Jacksons
by Demigod Halfa
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have gotten married and have four children and Percy's seventeen-year-old half-sister, Kat, lives with them. They *somehow* get signed up for Wife Swap (cough*Kat*cough) and Annabeth has to switch lives with our (not really) favorite vampire mom, Bella Cullen! Set 2 years after Breaking Dawn and 17 years after The Last Olympian. Some OC's. Slow updates (?)
1. Character Profile

**Ok, guys, this is my first fanfiction EVER; so constructive criticism is welcome, but NO FLAMES, please! This first 'chapter' is actually just telling you what the Hades is happening here**.

AU. Set 2 years after _Breaking Dawn_ for _Twilight_, and 17 years after T_he Last Olympians_. _The Heroes of Olympus_ series never happened, but I might-just might-include Leo, because his power is so freaking awesome!

**Percy & Annabeth** are both 33 years old, married since they were 18

**Theasus (Theo) Luke Jackson**: Percy and Annabeth's oldest son, he is 13, can breath under water, sort of smart. He has his dad's hair and eyes.

**Minerva Silena Jackson & Andromeda (Andie) Bianca Jackson**: are Percy and Annabeth's 10 year old twin daughters. Minerva can breath under water, but has more of her mother's personality and smarts, she has black hair and grey eyes. Andie can do pretty much everything that Percy can do, she's about as smart as him too, she has curly blond hair and sea-green eyes.

**Pericles (Perry) Charlie Jackson**: the 5 year old son of Percy and Annabeth, he has his moms hair and eyes, undetermined smartness.

**Katrina (Kat) Starling**: Daughter of Posiden, Legacy of Hestia, she is 17 years old and lives with Percy and Annabeth because her mom died giving birth to her. Sea Green eyes, dark brown hair.

**Jack Blofis**: Sally and Paul's son, Percy's half brother, he is 16, has blue eyes, dark brown hair. (I haven't decided if he'll make an appearance, but he might be talked about)

**Bella and Edward** are pretending to be 23 & 24

**Renesmee** is 2, but looks around 5 and is now growing at a human pace.

_thoughts_

talking

_'mind reading'_ (this counts for Percy and the kids if they talk to horses)

**(Authors Notes)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Jackson Family

**(A/N) Just a quick word, I would like to thank the people that favorited/followed/or reviewed on my story. This is why I joined this site, so get feedback for my dabbles :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Jackson's**

**(Kat POV)**

Percy, Theo and I were watching _Wife Swap_ when the greatest idea in the entire world hit me. I would enter our little dysfunctional family on the show!

I must have had one of _those_ looks on my face, because Percy was looking warily at me.

"What are you planning, Kat?" he asked.

"What?" I said innocently, "Do I always have to be planning something?"

"Yes," he said bluntly, "so tell me what devious plan you've come up with now."

I smiled. "Okay, okay, I was thinking that we should sign the family up for _Wife Swap_! It'd be so much fun!"

"That would be so awesome!" Theo exclaimed. He looked over at Percy. "Can we do it, Dad? Please?"

Percy laughed. "It would be fun, watching us and Annabeth trying to act normal. Okay, we'll do it." He replied. "Theo, go get the video camera so we can make a video. Kat, don't breath a word of this to anybody else."

"Aye-aye, Captain!" I said with a mock salute. "Um, so, how do we sign up?" I asked after a moment.

Percy paused. "Uh, let's go look it up on Annabeth's laptop. We can print off the sign up sheets if we need to.

It turned out that we did need to. We printed off the sheets, and I wrote down the information, since I had the best handwriting- other than Annabeth or Minerva.

* * *

**Family Name**: _Jackson_

**Dad's Full Name**: _Perseus (Percy)Jackson_

**Mom's Full Name**: _Annabeth Chase Jackson_

**Others Living With You:**

_Katrina (Kat) Starling, seventeen years old, Percy's half sister on his father's side_

_Theseus (Theo) Luke Jackson, thirteen years old, oldest child of both parents_

_Minerva Silena Jackson, ten years old, daughter of both parents (twin of Andie)_

_Andromeda (Andie) Bianca Jackson, ten years old, daughter of both parents (twin of Minerva)_

_Pericles (Perry) Charlie Jackson, five years old, youngest child of both parents_

**MOTHER:**  
Are you currently:

_ Working Full Time * Working Part Time _ Unemployed _ Stay-at-home

_Annabeth currently works part time at an architect firm with her half brother, Malcolm. She is currently on maternity leave. She usually works on Fridays and Saturdays._

**FATHER:**

Are you currently:

_*_ Working Full Time _ Working Part Time _ Unemployed _ Stay-at-home

_Percy works as a swim coach for the local high school. He leaves around 6:30 am, and comes home around 4:30 pm._

**Who wears the pants and why?** _Annabeth, because she will judo flip Percy or Kat if they don't do what they are asked._

**Who takes care of the following responsibilities in your family?**

**Childcare-** _Annabeth, she is home more often than Percy, but he does on the weekends._

**Cleaning-**_ Annabeth and Kat, and the kids have their own respective chores._

**Money-** _Annabeth and Percy together._

**Kid's Homework-** _The kids usually do their own work, Annabeth or Percy will help them if needed, and Kat might_ _help as well._

**Shopping-** _Kat and Annabeth, Percy would just by a bunch of blue food._

**Cooking-** _Kat cooks on Mondays, Annabeth on Tuesdays-Thursdays, Sally Blofis, (Percy's mother) on Fridays, Minerva on Saturdays. We go to camp reunion dinners on Sundays._

* * *

I sealed the form in a letter, and ran to the out-going mailbox on the corner of our street.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**(Percy POV)*he's filming the video entry, just FYI***

"Is this thing on?" I asked the camera. I knew it was on; I just wanted to be funny. I turned the camera towards my face. "Okay, Hi! My name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer Percy. My wife, Annabeth, and I are both thirty-three, we got married when we were eighteen, but we've known each other since we were twelve. Everybody in our family has ADHD and dyslexia, so English is really hard for us to read, but we can read and understand Greek just fine for some weird reason."

I walked into Theo's room, where he was lounging on his bed and listening to (classical) music on his Hi-pod. (Hephaestus improved ipod) "This is my son, Theseus, but we just call him Theo. It's a tradition started by my mother to name your kids after a Greek hero from mythology, so that's what Annabeth and I did." I paused, realizing that I had gotten off track. "Anyway, he is thirteen, he's reasonably smart, and he likes music and swimming."

Theo gave a half-hearted wave to the camera. "'Sup."

I walked next door to the girls' room. "These are my ten-year-old twin daughters, Minerva and Andromeda. They like to be called Andie and Minerva, or Min. Or Minnie."

"Dad, I told you to never call me _Minnie_. I hate that name!" Minerva whined.

"Minerva is really smart, and very mature for her age. Andie, well, we love Andie." I continued, ignoring Minerva's rant of 'stupid nicknames'. "She is on a kids swim team at the rec center."

I left their room and headed downstairs into the kitchen where Perry and Annabeth were. Annabeth was baking blue cookies. Mm, her cookies were good. Not as good as my moms, though. "This is my lovely wife, Annabeth, and our youngest son, Pericles. His nickname is Perry."

Annabeth eyed me suspiciously. "What are you doing?" she asked with narrowed eyes. I ignored her like I had Minerva, and ran outside to the backyard. Kat was lying next to the pool on a lawn chair.

"This," I said loudly, "is my little half-sister, Katrina, who likes to be likes to be called Kat, with a 'K', but _I_ call her Kitty."

"Shut up," Kat mumbled, "or I'll spray you with the hose."

"Kat lives here with us because her mom died when she was a baby, and our dad travels way to much. Also, she is seventeen years old."

I turned the camera back to my face. "So, that's our family. Thanks for watching, please pick us!"

* * *

***Ten Days Later* (Minerva POV)**

"Min, honey, would you please get the mail for me, I making dinner." Mom said to me. I set my Trigonometry book down on the countertop and hopped off of the bar stool I had been sitting on. You're probably wondering, _what the Hades is a freaking ten-year-old doing with a Trig book?_ Well, sadly, Theo and I are the only Jackson's who acquired Mom's brains, although we don't really know about Perry yet, but…Wow, ADHD attack!** (A/N I actually do have ADD, so I started to ramble in there, but it was funny, so I left it in there. Let me know if you don't like the attacks.) **Back to the topic (mail)…

As I cam back from the mailbox, I flipped through some of the mail. Bill, bill, thank-you card, letter for mom, magazine for Kat, letter for _Wife Swap_, bill…Hey!

"Um, Mom?" I said cautiously, not wanting to freak her out. She's been known to judo flip certain people. (*Cough*Dad*cough*Kat*cough*)

"Yes?"

"Did you sign us up for _Wife Swap_?"

"No… Oh, gods, what have Kat and Percy done?" she said, exasperated.

"Did someone say my name?" Kat asked, popping up out of nowhere. I saw that she was holding Mom's enchanted Yankee's cap. Mom noticed that as well.

"Kat, you_ i̱líthios_** (1)**_, _I've told you to never touch my cap!" she growled. She then proceeded to do her oh-so-famous judo flip on her and taking the hat and stuffing it into the waistband of her jeans. I laughed. Mom really only did judo flips to Kat and Dad when we were at our house, but Nico and some of her other friends weren't so lucky.

"Sorry, sorry," Kat said as she stood up. She brushed herself off and then added slyly, "Did any mail come for me?"

I handed her the magazine.

Mom huffed angrily and crossed her arms. "Would you like to explain why we received a letter from _Wife Swap_ today? Or should Percy get his butt in here?"

Kat pretended to think about it. (Kat thinking, ha!) "Well, Percy, Theo, and me-"

"That's Percy, Theo, and _I_." I corrected her automatically.

Kat rolled her eyes at me. "Oh, so sorry," she replied sarcastically. "Percy, Theo, and _I _were watching Wife Swap, and I thought that it might be, um, a great learning experience."

"You just wanted to see me go crazy and kill Percy, didn't you?"

"That too."

Perseus Jackson, get your _varéli_ **(2)**in here!" Mom yelled. I jumped. Mom has a really scary yell. She could wake the dead with that yell.

Theo, Andie, Perry, and Dad all came running. Dad, because he was asked (more like demanded) and the others because it's funny to see mom yell at Dad.

"Yes, darling wife of mine?" Dad asked innocently. Mom rolled her eyes and shoved the letter in his face.

He stared intently at the letter for a moment. "Ah, yes, this would be from wife swap." he said.

"Obviously," Theo said with a smirk. Mom silenced him with a glare.

"It'll be fun, Annie," Dad pleaded.

Mom glared at him, as well. "Don't call me Annie. EVER." she said in a warning tone. She sighed, and then looked at the envelope of the letter. "I guess we should look at what it says."

"I wanna see, I wanna see!" Andie shrieked. I sweat, even though we're twins, we're nothing alike.

Mom started to read. "_Dear Jackson family, we enjoyed your video entry, and want to congratulate you on your acceptance into our show. Have Mrs. Jackson ready in five days. A camera crew will come to tape you for a while, and a limousine will be sent to pick up Mrs. Jackson. Have a nice day!_"

"Well," Kat said, clapping her hands together, "let's go and get you packed, Annabeth!"

* * *

**(A/N) Wow, 1,738 words (with A/N) and 4 pages! Thanks again, guys! R&R!**

**(1) idiot**

**(2) butt**


	3. Chapter 2: The Cullens

**(Just a quick A/N, the Cullen's are somewhere in Northern California, close(ish) to Washington so Charlie and Jacob can visit)**

* * *

**Chapter2: The Cullen Family**

**(Edward POV)**

Both Renesmee and Bella were excited today, mostly because Jacob was visiting for three weeks, and something else. I couldn't read what it was, because Bella had her shield over herself, Nessie, and Emmett. Hm, if she's blocking Emmett out, then this couldn't possibly be good. She wasn't blocking out Alice, though, because Alice was currently reciting the Pledge of Allegiance in her head, backwards, in Russian, over and over again.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob say as he walked into our cottage. (We built another one after we moved so we could have 'alone time'.) "I got the mail like you wanted, what do you want me to do with it?"

"Give it to Edward!" Bella called back to him.

Jacob looked at me. _'What is she planning?'_ I just shrugged.

"She's put her shield over Nessie and Emmett, and Alice is going over Pledge of Allegiance in her head, backwards, in _Russian_, of all languages. I am not sure that I _want _to know."

Jacob sighed. "Here's the mail, I guess." He said, handing it to me.

I sighed as well and looked at the mail. There was a letter for Bella and Nessie from Charlie, two, no; _three_ letters from Renee-_we really need to call her…_-and a letter from _Wife Swap_, which I assumed was what Bella and Emmett had been so sneaky about. I groaned, showing it to Jacob. "_This_, this is what they've been planning." I pinched the bridge of my nose. I could believe Emmett and-to a lesser degree-Bella doing this, but _Nessie_? My _two-year-old_ daughter?

I felt a slight prickle in the back of my mind as Bella lifted her shield from Emmett and Renesmee, as well as herself.

'_-can't wait to see the look on Eddie's face. He is going to flip!'_ Emmett thought loudly. I winced as his thoughts turned towards Rosalie.

'_It's going to be fun, Daddy,' _Renesmee assured me mentally as she walked into the living room with Bella, _'Auntie Alice said that even though the other momma is blurry, she doesn't see anything bad happening to either family.'_

'_Emmett's idea, all Emmett's.'_ Bella thought with a small snicker. Even though I was slightly annoyed with her, I smiled. I loved it when she completely lifter her shield from herself.

"Get over here, Emmett." I said, not even bothering to raise my voice. I knew that he could here me.

It took all of five seconds for him to run into our cottage. "What's up, Eddie-Boy?" he said with a smirk. _'Ha, I _knew_ his face would be priceless!'_

I completely ignored him. "Bella, you collaborated with _Emmett_?" I all but whined. "Why?"

Bella walked gracefully over to me. She kissed me on the cheek. "Because it's funny." She said simply. "Also, I thought it might be a great chance for us to seem human. Oh, and that is an acceptance letter. Alice checked for me."

I moaned and pinched the bridge of my nose again. "Let me see the video," I relented. "I would like to know how bad it is."

Emmett rolled his eyes, but stuck an unmarked DVD into our player. A picture of Bella and me popped up on the TV screen.

A voice that sounded sort of similar to mine began speaking.

"_This is me, Edward Cullen, and My wife, Bella Cullen. We are both twenty-four years old, and have been married for five years, and we have one daughter named Renesmee." _As imposter-me continued to speak, other pictures took the place of the first one.

"_We live close to my adoptive parents and siblings, as family is very important to us._

"_This is Jacob,"_ the voice said as a picture of Jacob appeared_, "He is nineteen, and is also Bella's best friend from her hometown. Renesmee adores him. He visits rather frequently, and will be staying with us whilst we are filming, if you decide to choose us._

"_Thank you for your time, and we sincerely hope that you choose us!"_

"That was rather… disappointing." I said finally. "I was expecting more snide comments from Emmett. Emmett was the one speaking, correct?"

Emmett nodded. "Bella wouldn't let me say anything bad about you." He said sullenly.

"Well, we should probably go and warn Carlisle and the rest of the family so they know what to expect." I said.

Bella grinned. "Oh, they know, they're just really good at hiding things from you." She said.

Alright, now I was pissed.

* * *

**(A/N) Guys, thanks so much for the support. Like I said, this is my very first entry on the site, so I'm still getting used to it. Thanks for the comments/reviews/follows. R&R! Everyone who reviews gets free cyber cookies! (::) (::) (::)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Switcheroo

**Guys, thanks so much for the reviews, especially my friends Korean and Kate, now I know what you were laughing your heads off at lunch for! I just got back from _Bye-Bye Birdie_. It was so dang funny! I'll probably start writing the Spiderman/Percy Jackson fic when I have some spare time. Anywho, on with the show-er, story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Switcheroo**

**(Annabeth POV)**

I was in the kitchen scrubbing out the sink, when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Andie, sweetheart, could you get the door?" I said.

"Yeah, okay, Mommy." She replied. I heard her skip into the foyer, and then the sound of the door opening. "Hi, Grandmother, hi Grandfather." Andie said.

"Hello, Andromeda," I heard my mothers voice say, "We need to speak to your parents and Kat for a moment."

"Um, okay. Mommy, Grandmother's here to talk to you and Daddy!" Andie called to me.

I sprinted into the foyer; quickly drying my wet hands on my jeans. "Mother, Poseidon, what are you doing here?" I asked them.

Poseidon smiled. "Like Athena said to Andie, we're here to talk to you and Percy. Is he here?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he is." I turned to my daughter. "Sweetheart, would you go get your dad and Kat for me? Tell them that Grandfather is here."

She nodded, and ran up the stairs and into the master bedroom. I couldn't here what she and Percy were saying, but there was an audible _thump_ from upstairs. I could only assume that she had woken him up from a nap and he had fallen off the bed. Again.

Percy slid down the railing and into the foyer, Kat in his wake. Andie didn't follow him. I supposed that he had told her it was a 'grown-up conversation'.

"Hi, Dad," Percy said. He caught sight of my mother. "Um, Lady Athena," he nodded his head towards her in a somewhat respectful manner. She glared at him.

"Percy, Kat, we came here to discuss the, ah, situation that has arisen." Poseidon said to them.

Kat looked slightly confused, as did Percy. "Situation?" she asked. "What situa- _Oh_, you mean the show Percy and I signed us up for!"

Athena nodded. "Yes, that is precisely what we mean." She replied. "We wanted to warn you that the family that you have been switched with is not human."

"Are they demigods?" I asked.

Poseidon shook his head. "You know the _empousai_? They're sort of like that, except only the bad ones have red eyes, while the good ones eyes are gold. Oh, and a lot of them are men."

Athena continued, "They drink blood, like the _empousai_, but the good ones drink animal blood. The first one was a child of Hades and Aphrodite."

"What are they, then, if they're not _empousai_?" Percy asked.

"Vampires." Poseidon stated simply, like it shouldn't surprise us. I admit, most things don't, but _this_, well…

"I thought you guys said vampires don't exist!" Percy whined.

Kat rolled her eyes. "No one ever said that, Seaweed brain." She scoffed.

"You're one, too" was Percy's oh-so-intelligent retort.

"_So_," Athena interrupted them, "we want you to be prepared. Goodbye, Annabeth." She placed a warm hand on my shoulder, and with a nod in Percy and Kat's general direction, (she didn't really look at them, she still hates Percy, even if she wouldn't say it to my face) and left.

Poseidon gave me a warm smile, gave a 'man hug' to Percy, and hugged Kat. He followed my mother out the door.

Out of absolutely nowhere, Percy burst into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed at how he could find our situation the least bit humorous.

"It, it's just," he said in between very unmanly-like giggles, "you have to go and live with a family of 'nice' vampires, and pretend to be human!"

After this statement, Kat began to laugh as well.

"I'm going to find someone _mature_ to talk to," I said to them, "meaning our _ten-year-old daughter._" It is kind of pathetic that a ten-year-old is way more mature than Percy. He still acts like the twelve-year-old boy that I had first met. Ugh!

"Uh, mom?" I heard Minerva call down to me.

"Yes, dear?" I replied in a tired sort of voice.

"I think something's _died_ in Theo's room."

I sighed. "Alright, I'm coming up."

* * *

It turned out that nothing had actually died in Theo's room; he had just left a pizza in there. Under his bed. For a _month_.

The doorbell rang downstairs once more. I hurried down the stairs and opened the door. Outside there was a young woman with a blonde pixie cut, and to guys with cameras. "Hi," the blonde woman said in a perky voice, "I'm Candy, the makeup artist, and these are Brady and Brad, the camera guys. We're just going to film your family for about an hour, and then we'll get you off to the airport. Is that all right with you, Mrs. Jackson?"

I smiled at her. "That sounds great." I said with feigned enthusiasm.

After the interview filming session…thing, I was ready to go. As I got into the limo, I turned to wave at my family. "I love you!" I called to them. "Oh, and Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant!" And with that, I climbed into the limo, and drove away, leaving a _very _shocked looking Percy behind me.

* * *

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween_

_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

_Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll..._

_Scream! This is Halloween_

_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take a chance and roll the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween!_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere_

_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean_

_In our town of Halloween_

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin_

_This is Halloween, everyone scream_

_Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_La la la la-la la_

* * *

**(A/N) ok, ok, so I know it's not Halloween quite yet, but this is my very favorite song, from my very favorite movie. (kudos if you know it, shame on you if you don't) and I'm going to post a song (or a few verses) for Halloween every few chapters! Luv ya guys! R&R! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Switcheroo part 2

**Chapter 4: Switcheroo part 2**

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

"Momma, when do the people from the show get here?" Renesmee asked me.

"Well," I replied, "They contacted us, and they said that they would be here around 2:30, and it's about 2:32 now, so they should be here-"

I was cut off by the sound of a car traveling up our driveway. I grinned. "Right now."

Nessie grinned. "Ooh, I'm so excited! What do you think Daddy's going to do if the other guy hits on you?" she said excitedly.

"I'd snap his neck," I heard Edward mumble from the other room.

I laughed. "Does that answer your question, sweetheart?"

She nodded.

The doorbell rang, and Nessie ran to answer it.

"Hi, little girl!" I heard an overly enthusiastic (more so than _Alice_) voice say, "Is your mommy at home?"

"Yes, my mother is at home. She is in the living room, but I'll go and get her," Nessie replied in an almost cold voice. She did not appreciate being talked down to. In our family, she was talked to as an equal.

"No need, Nessie," I said as I walked over to the door, "I'm right here." To the woman, who had bright pink hair in dreadlocks for some reason, I said, "Hi, I'm Bella Cullen."

"Dora Perkins," the wacko-haired woman replied in that _I hate every single one of you but I'm pretending to be happy and sweet_ way. "I'm the families make-up artist."

"We don't use make-up," I said, "We don't really feel the need."  
"…Well, okay… anyhoo, these are Aaron and Bob, they're just gonna film you interacting with one another, is that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine." I replied.

* * *

The two camera guys filmed us for about an hour or so before Dora, who was also the person supposed to get me into the limo and to the airport at a decent hour, said, "Aright, let's get this show on the road!"

Renesmee shot me a look that practically screamed, _save me from this Froot Loop_!

I sent her and Edward a sympathetic glance. "I'm going to miss you two so much!" I say, adding only a _little_ drama for the cameras.

I climb into the limo, and after a while, we arrive at the airport. With my vampire super-hearing, I heard that the flight we (Dora and I) were getting on was heading for New York City. I _really_ hoped that it wouldn't be sunny. I mean, if any footage of me being a walking disco ball ended up on television, the Voltori would kill us.

Well, Alice hadn't seen anything bad happening per say, but… well, don't blame me for being worried, I'm just cautious!

We boarded our flight, and since it was nearly four hours, and it was around nine or ten p.m., I pretended that I was asleep. It would save me from any awkward conversations between Dora and I.

I hoped this was worth it.

* * *

**(A/N) Yeah, yeah, short chapter, I know. But I do have a good excuse: Homework, being 'banned' from my computer (My mom has a password on it!) and I just wasn't in the mood for writing. Suggestions on baby names, genders, powers (between Annabeth's and Percy's) and if the baby should be _babies_ I want you to put in the reviews. R&R! I want 10 of 'em before the next chappie. Song snippet is from _Corpse Bride_ this time. **

"_**If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain**_

_**If you cut me with a knife it's still the same**_

_**And I know her heart is beating**_

_**And I know that I am dead**_

_**Yet the pain here that I feel**_

_**Try and tell me it's not real**_

_**For it seems that I still have a tear to shed"**_

_****_**This song is just so sad! So, I'm still thinking about the encounter between Ariel and Peter in _Phantom Spider_ (Check it out, my loyal minions!) i might listen to sudgestions, or i might not use any of them. Who knows? Well, Toodles!**


	6. Chapter 6: Annabeth's Arrival

**(A/N) Happy Halloween! I started writing this a while ago, but my mom kicked me off the computer, so… Just to let you guys know, I have chosen the name for Annabeth's baby. It's going to be a single baby, but it won't be born until the end of this fic or maybe the possible sequel. The name I have chosen was given to me by **lucky15371**. Thanks so much for your vote! I just barely got to watch Friday's episode of **_**Grimm**_**. OMG, I love zombie-Nick…. I just love Nick in general. **** Without further ado, here is your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Percy Jackson. If I did, Hero's of Olympus would already be done, and Annabeth and Percy would be married. All I own are My OC's. My friend, however, owns a Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood lanyard.**

* * *

**(Percy POV)**

Oh. My. Gods.

Annabeth is pregnant! Why the Hades did she wait until right _now_ to tell me? Ugh, I have so many questions; how far along in the pregnancy is she? Will she be okay? And when is the other mom getting here?

I was not going to enjoy this week, was I?

* * *

**(Annabeth POV)**

The moment that I climbed into the car, Candy and I burst out laughing.

"Way to add drama, Mrs. Jackson." She said. Hmm, maybe my initial thoughts of her were wrong… she's good company.

"I only found out a month ago," I said with a laugh.

"And you waited this long to tell him?"

"I love teasing Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?" Candy said with a cocked eyebrow. "That's an unusual nickname."

I shrugged. "His head is full of seaweed. Kat's is full of kelp." I replied. "They both love to swim, that's why they're seaweed and kelp."

Candy chuckled. "And what does he call you?" she asked.

I threw my head back and laughed. "He calls me Wise Girl. We've been at this since we were twelve."

We talked for the rest of the car ride, and while we waited for the plane. However, while we were on the plane, we both fell asleep.

* * *

When the plane landed and we got out of baggage claim, we got into another limo. Holy Hephaestus, this was a long commute! After an hour and a half, we finally reached what I thought was the house. Except, house doesn't even begin to describe it, but we passed that as well… the limo parked in front of a cute little fairy-tail cottage.

"The architecture here is so lovely," I gushed to the camera. What? I love architecture!

Candy handed me the key, and I went inside. The first room turned off into a cozy living room, with a hallway, leading to what I assumed were the bedrooms, on my right. On my left was a small but not cramped kitchen.

The décor was light and carefree, the pieces not matching precisely, but definitely not clashing.

"Oh, this is just so pretty," I sighed.

I peeked into the kitchen, and then headed towards the hallway. The first bedroom **(I think I said that Bella and Edward's new cottage only had 3 bedrooms, but let's just pretend that I said there were 4)** was obviously a guest room. It was small, but not overly so, and the color scheme was neutral. The next bedroom was definitely a teenage boy's room; I could tell just by the faint smell of old socks. The next was an adorable little girls room, done up in pinks, whites, golds, and pale blues. "They must have two kids," I said out loud.

The final room was the master bedroom. It had a pale, sandy colored carpet, light blue walls with gold trim, and all the woodwork was light. They had a huge walk in closet, one that could rival the Aphrodite cabin's. On one of the bedside tables was a wedding photo of who I assumed were the family's parents. A young couple, maybe eighteen or so, stood looking into each other's eyes in the same way that Percy and I do. I smiled. They looked so happy.

After my little tour, I headed into a little breakfast nook, where a binder lay open on the table.

It read:

Dear new mom,

_Welcome to the Cullen family! My name is Bella, and my husband Edward and I have one child, our daughter, Renesmee, whom we sometimes call Nessie. She is five years old, but is a genius! We are very proud of her. Currently, Edward's mother, Esmee, helps us home school her._

_Edward's parents and his siblings live in the big house close by us. Family is very important to us._

_A close family friend, Jacob Black, sometimes stays with our family. He is pretty much Nessie's best friend, even though he is nineteen. Just remember: If Edward's sister, Rosalie, comes over, DO NOT let her near Jacob, as they will probably kill each other._

_That's all you really need to know, I hope that you have a great time._

_-Bella_

"Well," I said as I heard a car pull into the driveway, "let's go meet the family!"

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry that it's kinda short, I'm trying to update as fast as I can, though. Guess what I'm being for Halloween? A Shadowhunter (aka, Nephilum, demon hunter) from the Mortal Instruments series. ;) I'm so happy. Anyhow, here's your song snippet (probably the last one, as Halloween is, sadly, over tomorrow) R&R!**

* * *

**_OOGIE BOOGIE Well, well, well, what have we here? Sandy Claws, huh? Oh, I'm really scared So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha, ha, ha You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my eyes You're jokin' me, you gotta be This can't be the right guy He's ancient, he's ugly I don't know which is worse I might just split a seam now lf I don't die laughing first When Mr. Oogie Boogie says There's trouble close at hand You'd better pay attention now 'Cause I'm the Boogie Man And if you aren't shakin' Then there's something very wrong 'Cause this may be the last time now you hear the boogie song, ohhh_**

**_THREE BATS Ohhh_**

**_OOGIE BOOGIE Ohhh_**

**_SEVEN LIZARDS Ohhh_**

**_OOGIE BOOGIE Ohhh_**

**_SEVEN LIZRDS Ohhh, i'm the Oogie Boogie Man_**

**_OOGIEBOOGIE Well if I'm feelin' antsy And there's nothin' much to do I might just cook a special batch Of snake and spider stew And don't ya know the one thing That would make it work so nice? A roly-poly Sandy Claws to add a little spice_**

**_THREE SKELETONS Ohhh_**

**_OOGIEBOOGIE Oh,yeah_**

**_THREE BATS Ohhh_**

**_OOGIE BOOGIE Ohhh_**

**_THREE BATS Ohhh_**

**_OOGIE BOOGIE AND THREE SKELETONS Oh, yeah, I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man_**

**_SANTA Release me now Or you must face the dire consequences The children are expecting me So please, come to your senses_**

**_OOGIE BOOGIE You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my ears Would someone shut this fella up I'm drownin' in my tears It's funny, I'm laughing You really are too much And now, with your permission I'm going to do my stuff_**

**_SANTA What are you going to do?_**

**_OOGIE BOOGIE I'm gonna do the best I can_**

**_Oh, the sound of rollin' dice To me is music in the air 'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man Although I don't play fair. It's much more fun, I must confess When lives are on the line Not mine, of course, but yours, oldboy Now that'd be just fine_**

**_SANTA Release me fast or you will have to Answer for this heinous act_**

**_OOGIE BOOGIE Oh, brother, you're something You put me in a spin You aren't comprehending The position that you're in It's hopeless, you're finished You haven't got a prayer 'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie And you ain't going nowhere_**


End file.
